


Sexy Shower Scream

by 1JettaPug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron’s lips brushed against Starscream’s helm as he moved away and pressed his lips to his neck cables instead. The warlord moaned against his lover’s plating, leaving a trail of angry little marks along his neck and down to his shoulder blades. Starscream's optics rolled back, all sense of logic beginning to quickly fade away with every hungry press of his lover's lips to his plating. All of this while water falls all around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Shower Scream

Starscream had just gotten off duty, and he was exhausted after being stuck behind a wall of flickering monitors all day long. He’d be dammed if he wasn’t going to relax after a shift of Megatron tracing the outline of his wings. Those teasing touches making him hardly focus on his work that he actually needed to get done.

“And he fragging calls me a tease,” Starscream grumbled, passing through another door. “Well here’s to your little distractions, Lord Megatron.”

Walking into the washrack, Starscream smirked. The oil/water showers/baths were a luxury that only Megatron's inner circle of officers were afforded, and his SIC was assessing one of the three rather large and fancy shower. Turing on the water settings, Starscream slowly entered under the hot spray of solvents; he rested his forehead against the wall and sighed as he could almost feel his stress being washed away. Starscream offlined his optics and savored the warmth of the water as it hit his plating. He felt small droplets running down his arms and over his wings, trickling lazily down his chest and legs before pooling at his feet.

As if someone had left a gift for him, Starscream caught sight of a clear wrapped and rather impressive collection of cleaning solvents and polishes, the likes of which he hadn’t seen since before the war broke out. Ever since, most every mech had to use the most basic of solvents. However, Knock Out seemed to never run out of his supply seeing how his frame always looked its best. Starscream helped himself to the supplies, taking his time to really indulge and scrub, wax, and polish every inch of plating he could reach.

Suddenly, he had the strangest feeling. He was probably just being paranoid, but it felt like someone was standing right behind him, their gaze burning a hole right through the back of his helm. He raised his eyebrows in confusion and his spark began to pound wildly. His entire body began to tense up, servos clenching into fists at his side and optics onlining quickly. A warm puff of air brushed against the space between his shoulder blades, sending shivers up and down his body. Starscream twitched nervously, red flags popping up in his processor as the feeling of another mech's body heat flooded his senses.

Next came the touch of another plating against his own, the gentle pressure of hardened amour pressing against his back. "Starscream," A deep voice purred in his ear, much huskier than it normally was, "What do you think you’re doing using my solvents?"

Starscream had wanted to say something, maybe ask him why the frag he had decided to join him now and not join him as he finished his shift, but he couldn't seem to remember how to speak.

Without warning, Megatron placed one of his large servos on his thigh, slowly shifting it closer and closer to the space between his legs. He carefully ran his clawed fingers along his inner thigh, trailing his way down to the tender area behind his knee and back up to the area right below his valve.

"And how do you plan on repaying me for using my possessions," Megatron whispered, briefly brushing his claws along the outline of his valve, "Hmm, Starscream?"

Starscream could feel his spike pressurizing, leaning his helm back and moaning as his lover made his senses heighten. It’d been a good while since the two of them had actually interfaced, and Megatron’s actions were making him as horny as the Pits.

Megatron’s lips brushed against Starscream’s helm as he moved away and pressed his lips to his neck cables instead. The warlord moaned against his lover’s plating, leaving a trail of angry little marks along his neck and down to his shoulder blades. Starscream's optics rolled back, all sense of logic beginning to quickly fade away with every hungry press of his lover's lips to his plating.

Starscream let out a small whimper of protest as Megatron pulled away. "I know what you want," he purred deeply, the rumble in his voice caused Starscream to tremble. Megatron pressed himself even closer to his SIC's body, his own pressurized spike right up against his valve. Starscream moaned, arching his back to bring their bodies even closer together. "Bend over," Megatron growled, servos moving to Starscream's lean waist and claws skimming over his curvy hips as they slid into place, "Now."

Immediately, Starscream obeyed, raising his arms to brace himself against the shower wall. Megatron muttered a string of curses under his breath, tightening his grip on his little lover's waist.

"Don't move," he growled, moving one of his servos from Starscream's waist, lingering on the curve of his aft. The SIC gasped excitedly as Megatron gave his aft a quick, hard smack, feeling as if he might not last much longer. The servo still resting on his waist tightened its grip, holding Starscream firmly in place as he reached his other servo around towards Starscream's mouth.

"Suck on them," he commanded, running two claws slowly across ‘Screamer's bottom lip. The SIC eagerly complied, parting his lips and leaning forward to insert Megatron's deadly claws into his mouth. He gently sucked at them, running his tongue lazily across the length of each finger before pulling off with a wet pop. The warlord moaned, the deep timbre of his voice becoming more pronounced, and pulled his servo back around.

Starscream felt as if he were about to burst, the heat in his lower abdomen building up rapidly, almost to the point of being overwhelming. Megatron trailed his claws slowly around the rim of his valve, a gravelly, primal growl slipping from his lips as Starscream whimpered in response to his teasing. "Ma- Master! Please, I beg of you-"

Starscream went silent as his jaw dropped down, the rest of his sentence lost to sinful pleasure. Megatron had inserted one of his deliciously powerful claws inside of him, relentlessly pushing in. He slowly pulled out for a brief second only to shove back in again, striking the cluster of sensors that he knew would push Starscream even closer to the edge. The SIC's breaths were now coming out in short gasps, his fully pressurized spike bobbing between his legs as he shifted his hips to meet Megatron's rhythmic movements.

Megatron muttered something as he pulled out once again, hurriedly deciding that his little lover was ready for a second one. He plunged two claws into Starscream's tight valve, scissoring him open and savoring the way his hips were moving to meet every stroke. Starscream had lost all control of his body, movements now solely based on pure instinct and knees weakening from all the pressure being built up.

Megatron leaned over his body, upper body pressing against his back and two claws teasing his valve. "Hmm, tell me what you want, my little Seeker," he growled, sharp teeth nearing the other’s neck cables.

"Mega- Megatron, I-"

The warlord pressed his lips hungrily to his neck cables, slipping his claws quickly in and out of him as he sucked more angry marks against his plating. "Tell. Me. Now."

Starscream could feel his self-control slipping away, his body temptingly close to release. If Megatron didn't get on with it soon, he was going to come right now. "M- Megatron, I- I want you to," he panted, "frag me, Master! I- I want you to throw me up a- against that wall a-and frag me so hard that I can't even walk."

Well, that worked. Megatron quickly flipped him around, pressing his back up against the wall below the shower's nozzle head, droplets raining down around them and slicking their plating. He let out another primal growl, lifting Starscream's lovely legs up and wrapping them around his waist. Even with his processor clouded by lust, Starscream couldn't help but marvel at Megatron’s strength and power.

Megatron pressed his lips hungrily to Starscream's, moving one servo out to brace himself against the wall while the other lowered down to grab his spike and move it into place. Carefully, he pushed his throbbing arousal into Starscream, sighing against his lips and letting out a small mewl of pleasure. He slowly pushed himself all the way in, making sure that he didn't hurt his little Seeker in his haste to reach his climax. Starscream screamed Megatron's designation into his mouth, reaching his arms out to wrap around his master's neck and deepen the kiss.

After several seconds of waiting for Starscream to completely relax around him, Megatron pulled himself out. He moved slowly but powerfully, taking time to bask in the incredible bliss of the friction created by his spike dragging along Starscream’s inner walls. Then Megatron plunged himself back in, hips beginning to move in a more rhythmic pattern with every thrust. Starscream's low groans turned to loud screams. He began to grind his hips, mirroring Megatron's own frantic strokes. The warlord shifted slightly, taking his approach from a different angle, managing to strike Starscream’s valve with every push. ‘Screamer’s optics rolled back, legs tightening their grip around the other mech's waist. “Oh! Master! _Master!_ _Megatron!_ "

Megatron's thrusts were becoming more erratic as he lowered the servo not braced against the wall down to Starscream’s spike, wrapping his claws around the base as he brought his lips closer to the other’s helm. "Come for me, my little Seeker," he purred, voice so unbearably husky and filled with longing. He gave Starscream’s spike one quick, hard tug, running his thumb across the tip.

The world suddenly exploded around him, white flashing before his optics and drowning him in waves of ecstasy. His valve tightened and clenched down on Megatron’s spike, back arching as fluid spilled all over the warlord's chest. Megatron was not far behind, his spike completely sheathed by Starscream as he quickly filled him with his own fluids. Megatron practically collapsed, pressing his entire weight against Starscream’s much more fragile body as he tried to recover from his release. Somewhere between his overload and having a mech almost twice his height and four times his weight crush him, Starscream fainted.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Red optics fluttered open. His processor was pounding and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. Though he stopped himself before he could as he realized that he was no longer in the shower, instead resting on a berth, curled up under plush blankets. His red optics offlined again, and he ran his claws over the ones that were intertwined over his sparkchamber. Megatron's arms were snaked around his waist, his body pressed against Starscream's back.

He would make sure to remember to ask his master if he wanted to bathe with him next time he was in need of a good cleansing and a good fragging. Right now, he was content however. Starscream smiled a bit and snuggled closer to his lover before finally letting himself drift back to sleep. He was lulled by the beating sound of his master’s spark and the steady rise and fall of his chest against his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my hand at one of my favorite otps of all time and put them in this kind of situation too. My first time writing a shower scene, that I will admit.


End file.
